Various types of fans, including fans disposed within vehicle sun visors, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a windshield sunshade with solar powered fans recessed within at least two panel sections of a foldable opaque panel mountable between a dashboard and windshield of a vehicle and which are detachable from the respective panel section to accommodate panel folding.